worldofprowrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of United Wrestling Federation employees
This is a list of United Wrestling Federation (UWF) employees, organized by role within the promotion and assigned brands, including its developmental territory which is unknown at this time. Although employees are generally assigned to a specific brand, all employees are subject to appear on any brand. All UWF on-screen talent appear as independent contractors. Main rosters Betrayal brand Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Referees Other on-air talent Inactive talent Tag teams and stables Deception brand Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Referees Other on-air talent Inactive talent Tag teams and stables Legacy brand Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Referees Other on-air talent Inactive talent Tag teams and stables Notes Developmental roster Happy Sunshine Wrestling Federation Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Inactive talent Tag teams and stables Omega Wrestling Alliance Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Inactive talent Tag teams and stables Total Nonstop Action Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Inactive talent Tag teams and stables Unassigned Talent Male wrestlers # Ace # Amazon # Apache # Astron # Atlas # Beast # Blast # Blaze # Tug Boat # Brock # Bronco # Bullet # Cheetah # Cobra # The Commander # Crush # Cuda # Cyclone # Dallas # Diamond # Diesel # D.O.A. # Elektra # Falcon # Fox # Fury # Glacier # Gemini # Gold # Flame # Flash # Hammer # Hawk # Hellraiser # Houston # Hunter # Hurricane # Ice # Invader # Hunter Jackson # Jade # Jazz # Jet # Justice # Kahn # Bubba King # Lace # Laser # Lightning # Lynx # Malibu # Mayhem # Militia # T-Money # Nightshade # Nitro # Michael O'Dell # Panther # Payne # Phoenix # Quake # Rage # Raider # Raven # Rebel # Rhino # Rio # Rocket # Sabre # Saracren # Scorpio # Shadow # Siren # Skye # Snake # Stealth # Steel # Storm # Sunny # Tank # Thor # Thunder # Tigra # Titan # Toa # Tower # Trojan # Turbo # Venom # Viper # Vogue # Vulcan # Warrior # Wolf # Zap # Zen # Zodiac # Kado X. Ikuba # Judgment # Josh Samuels # BigPapaBear # The Clown # Xtremo the Clown # The Destroyer # Kyle Warren # Refugee Mike # Tedman # Ethan Kinneas # Chris Sage # Toxic # Oblivion # Kirk William # Cliffy-B # Demon Deacon # Ryan West # Frankie Famous # Randy Iverson # Deathbringer # Nightstalker # War Machine # Kyle Hunter # Tayshaun Davis # Sean Skyfire # Chase Williams # Alex Day # Patrick Hunter # Shaun Morgan # Justin Sane # Mason Costello # Jeffery Vanders # A Wrestler Named Famous # Hollywood's Most Wanted # Toni Pepperoni # Legion # Nightelf # Possum Person # Nicky de Rosque # Chris Camry # Eddie Synomiteed # Scott Lyons # The Razor # Mike Vortex # Felipe Salarose # The Ringmaster # The Great Melinko # Pyro # Assassin # Matt Walker # Mike Krouser # Shade # Leon Kennedy # Stephen Hart # Richey Riot # Black Magick # Sean Royal # The Game # Nabeel Nawaz # Stephan Angelus # John Selby # Stu Kool # Chris Walker # Mike Johnson # William Suhgs # Eric Stevens # Knuckles # James Jones # Mike Johnson # Adam Cage # Devin Rhys # Matt Scythe # Steven Glover (The Purest) # Brother Al # Klown # Wayne Hammon # Ugly Bulldog Female wrestlers # Allison # Ashlee # Rebekkah Romanov # Cynderella # Carly Mendelsohn # Alexandre # Jennifer Drew # LuAnn Lupo Other on-air talent # Chae Baggio - General Manager # Jeremy Borash - Ring Announcer # Michael Cole - Commentator # Clark Giovanni - General Manager # Don Giovanni - General Manager # Jerry "The King" Lawler - Commentator # Nelson Mandrell - General Manager # Nikki Nash - Ring Announcer # Justin Roberts - Ring Announcer # Jim Ross - Commentator # Joey Styles - Commentator # Mike Tenay - Commentator # Don West - Commentator Corporate management Executive officers # Chae McMahon - Co - Owner # Vince McMahon - Co - Owner # Maximillion Pegasus - Co - Owner # Jim Ross - Co - Owner # Jerry Seltzer - Co - Owner # Ted Turner - Co - Owner # Sean Cole - Consultant Creative writers Producers, road agents and trainers Other personnel Gallery LAO US Flag.jpg Hi-olympic-rings-6col.jpg Flag of Mexico.jpg StateofMaryland.png StateofGeorgia.png Seal of the US President.png White House.jpg StateofTexas.jpg StateofMaine.png StateofFlorida.png StateofCalifornia.png See also List of United Wrestling Federation employees List of United Wrestling Federation employees List of United Wrestling Federation employees List of United Wrestling Federation employees List of United Wrestling Federation employees List of United Wrestling Federation employees List of United Wrestling Federation employees List of United Wrestling Federation employees List of United Wrestling Federation employees List of United Wrestling Federation employees List of United Wrestling Federation employees